Workforce management systems may track tasks and projects performed by human and/or virtual workers in order to streamline workflow coordination. Tasks may be assembled into workflows that define projects. Conventional workforce management systems generally receive large amounts of data regarding all aspects of a project, including results from workers' completion of tasks. Traditionally, this data has been used to identify the complexity of assigned tasks and evaluate the most productive workers for completing those tasks. However, business users may wish to use this data in additional ways to improve business goals by altering workflows to increase efficiency and accuracy and to reduce costs.